The things we do for love
by xlady hinatax
Summary: hinata has finally become anbu with her father telling her she has to marry to fully become head of the clan danger lurking around ever turn hinata will learn ppl do care an love is something will never be what is seems limes an lemons later
1. lost feelings& new beginnings

**this is my first story so plz go easy on me i am learning so give me a chance plz ...also i would like a beta if anyone would like to be send me a message an if there are misspellings let me know k **

**read an review ..reviews help me so if you want me to continue plz i need atleast 1 review an thanks**

**hinata**: yay i am in this story

**xlady_hinatax**: yup this is about you becoming anbu an finding loved with a mystery man..^_^

**neji**: i dont like the look on your face or what your thinking?

**xlady_hinatax**: *crosses my fingers*i am not doing nothing i swear

teams 7,8,10 are 21 team guy is 22

_**disclaimer: i dont own naruto...damn it so quit rubbing it in my face i already cry about it..you didnt read that**_

* * *

Chakra flowed around her as she spin in _rotation_ the blue chakra blocking any attack that was coming at her giving it back to the person ten fold. But he was still to fast he backed off fast seeing it coming. She came out of the _rotation _planting her feet into the hard soil still in her hyuuga offensive stance. Staring down her opponent showing no fear as she panted slightly '_I can do this I wont back down! I can beat him this time or a least make it a draw! I can do this its my nindo way' _she thought activating her Byakugan. She was no longer the weak timid girl that fainted and stuttered every time naruto got close or her family looked down at her. She held her head high she was now a new _anbu _elite!

Her father was still upset that she became _anbu_ almost year and a half after neji-niisan but she made it before sakura the next sannin not to mention she was a medical ninja as well almost match sakura; But he now atleast wanted to make her heir instead of hanabi. The elders now wanted her to take on more A-ranked and S-ranked missions to prove that she belonged as heir not her sister an that the main branch is had a stronger blood than the branch family. This didn't matter to her when she came heir she would take the curse mark off the branch family and banish the mark forever.

Coming out of her thoughts as neji with his Byakugan blazing he rushed her kicking at her side which she easily blocked thrusting her palm into his stomach which he blocked just as easily. She quickly thought of a plan "_eight trigrams mountain crusher_" neji yelled thrusting his palms at her; "_guardian eight trigrams 64 palm_" switching her stance to defensive. Neji pushed on an she blocked it all as they both came out charka low "that's enough for now" hiashi stood looking proudly at his daughter for the first time well that she could see walking up to them offering two cups of tea. "neji your father would be so proud of you as I am, hinata my child you have finally became the heir that I knew you would" handing them a each a cup of tea "hai!" they both stated in quick tone.

They have been sparing for 4 hours in the late fall so a hot cup of tea was perfect. Hinata smiled sipping the tea orange with a hint of jasmine she had grown herself. "lady hinata-sama the tea is perfect as always" neji lightly smiled at her as he bowed his head "thank you niisan" hinata smiled back. Hiashi noticed the affection neji held for hinata since the chuuin exams all those years ago. Neji became hinata's protector an after the she almost was killed by pein, he stuck by her side more than ever. She had came back so different at first sad than finally happy and confident. "hinata we need to talk about something since you are now _anbu _" he stood up sliding the door open "after dinner hinata we will talk..also neji you need to be there also this affects you to" walking in an shutting the door behind him before they could answer.

they sat i silence she was used to it by now'_i wonder what father want to talk with us about_' holding the cup of tea to her mouth. "its probably nothing hinata-sama you shouldnt worry so much" he simply stated in a monotone voice as he sipped his tea. Hinata smiled"your right niisan i will try not to worry so much""good to hear..umm hinata-sama have you finally gotten over naruto?" her eyes went wide and then softened as she put her cup down looking at neji"yes i have....he is still in love with sakura an vows to bring sasuke home...he told me he will always have a place in heart for me""i am sorry hinata-sama i know how much you cared about him"neji stood up offering he's had to hinata which she took with a smile.

Hinata walked with neji through the village of Konoha as the rays from the sun setting gave the village a warm glow making the whole village even with the harsh cold winds blowing. Her hair flowed like water in the wind which did not go unnoticed by neji rarely anything hinata does or looks like goes unnoticed. He felt his heart speed up as she brushed up against him wrapping her arm around his as a large cold burst of air made her shiver drawing closer to her niisan, pressing her face into shoulder "are you cold lady hinata-sama?" he already knew the answer of course.

"Yes, looks like this winter will be really cold don't you think niisan?" she looked up smiling as her cheeks flushed a light pink. "niisan, I am hungry are you? ichiraku Ramen is only a few blocks away you want to go there?" she smiled brightly. "hmm sound good hinata-sama" "how many times do I have to tell you its hinata you don't always have to be so formal with me niisan" she pouted "once more hinata-sama" neji smiled.

Moving the flap for hinata, they both sat down on the stool" the usual please" hinata asked politely. The usual consisted of beef ramen with two slices of pork for each "oh will you please add more vegetables in mine" hinata asked "sure any friend of naruto is welcome to it! How is naruto anyways?" the young woman with brown hair an a white bandanna holding it all in place.

Hinata hung her head at the mention of her old crush which she clearly was not over. Neji picked up on this right away making his blood boil with angry but quickly calmed himself and answered for her "he is on a mission in the land of waves" the young woman smiled placing the bowls of ramen in front of them" well I hope he comes back safe and sound this village wouldn't be the same with out him you know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With team kakashi_

"Were coming to the target in 500 feet, be careful their could be traps anywhere eyes open" kakashi spoke into his microphone stopped to duck behind a tree "hold your positions naruto, sakura, sai", "but he could need our help you know he is fighting!" naruto complained "in do time naruto just watch" kakashi sighed knowing how long and hard they worked to find _**him.**_

All sakura could do was stare at was once a field of trees grass was now a baron waste land the trees no longer there the ground cracked an broken it looked like a bad tornado went through there an took all sighs off life with it. But something didn't seem right something was off... where was his new team??

"I don't see his new team do any of you?" she softly spoke into the mic. "they aren't here, they must of saw the damage those two caused and took off for fear of there lives" sai simply stated he had already anticipated them to be near and sent his _art_ to search the area an found nothing no one for miles to which he conclude that they ran for there lives.

Hearing horrifying screams they all turned their attention to the two men fighting and were now on the floor bleeding everywhere. Sakura not heeding the yells for her to stay back by kakashi she was running not only as a medical ninja looking at a battle field or at her once school girl crush she was there to help her teammate and his traitor brother. With naruto, sai, kakashi quick on her heels she stood over sasuke quickly checking his vitles healing him as fast as she could "sa…sakur..sakura?"

Sakura holding her green chakra filled hands over his body she screamed"_**hold on ......sasuke!!**_"

* * *

ok i made it longer i hope you like it plz R&R

tell me what you think an who you think hinata should be with in the end

**HINATA**: read and review plz...

**NEJI**; i dont like the way this is starting

**XLADY HINATAX**: god will you just shut it neji!!!!

**NEJI**: and what is up with your name there is only one hinata and guess what ...your not her..*laughs*

**XLADY HINATAX**: - .- neji i will kil you *chases neji with a katana*


	2. failed love an onward home

_**well here this the next chapter.. **'thoughts'_ " talking" "**_inner thoughts durning flash back_**"

i would like at least one review plz it keeps me going also i have a poll open so check out my profile an vote ...

also a big thanks to **_OTHERREALMWRITER_** for everything your the best!!

also this chapter will contain foul language .... i am listening to "this is Halloween" by Manson so it may be dark an funny..

disclaimer: i don't own NARUTO !shit! so plz don't sue me 'kay

neji: here we go again

hinata: its OK ni-san everything will be fine..

gaara: hn...

xlady hinatax: cheer up were gonna have loads of fun *_* yay

* * *

**_In suna_**

the kazakage stood behind his black stained oak chair lined with red stain cushion he got as a gift from the hokage of Konoha for his 20th birthday, he stared into the setting sun letting his mind rest from all the paperwork temari was piling on for him requests in one pile. after the whole thing with the Akatsuki taking shukaku the one tailed beast out of him and Chiyo giving up her life to save his had made him gratefully and hes people didn't fear him anymore they respected him. the dark rings were still there but slightly faded around his emerald green eyes he still doesn't sleep a whole lot the memories were really bad but with time he learned only to sleep as much was needed for his body to keep it going.

The cool air hair ran through his shaggy blood red hair it had grown, he closed his eyes letting the air kiss his face letting the white robes flow with the wind he breathed in holding it letting it all out with a sigh. The door burst open making a loud BANG! _'it must be temari'_ he thought not bothering to turn around to see who it was."kazakage-sama you received a letter from the hokage-sama!" matsuri yelled standing stiffly with her hands out holding a scroll.

"hn"he still had hes back to his former apprentice still lost in his train of thought looking at the setting sun all the purples oranges pinks darken to blue than to dark blue.

"gaa-"she stopped as the the tall red head turned around sending a glare her way she shivered little but quickly regained her posture"kazakage-sama, i mean gaara it has been 4 months you need to stop looking at me like that and treating me like it was all my fault for the us falling apart you know i lo-." but was quickly stopped by a death glare by gaara.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME MATSURI! IF YOU REALLY DID YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER CHEATED AN GOT CAUGHT RED HANDED!!" the sand swirling around at his feet with pure anger in he's voice"I LOVED YOU! TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BE A NINJA SAVED YOU FROM THAT THING THAT ALMOST KILLED ME AND CONTROLLED MY DEMON TO PROTECT YOU!" Gaara looked at her, her eyes held shame an remorse for what she did. the sand around him stopped swirling,

"i am sorry gaara so very sorry" her brown eyes swelled with tears and ran down her face she turned dropping the scroll on the floor as she ran to the door slamming it behind her.

his emerald green eyes shook with pure shock than just stared into to space '_i do forgive you its just the pain that comes with it that makes me get so angry'_ he shook hes head to get the memories from making his day any worse all he kept doing was reliving that night and its events.

**_flashback  
_**

_"Tonight is the night"Gaara stared at the diamond he had made that took him almost a year, he walked proudly to the place were the had shared their first kiss the cavern of the sand god. where they got stuck during a big sand storm he smiled at the thought a genuine smile not a smirk or the useful black look he gave everyone. He had told matsuri to met him there so they could talk about something important she also said she had something to tell him to, he decided to go there early than when he told her._

_The moon shined brightly in the clear night sky there were no clouds in the navy sky the stars were like glass on the desert sand the brighter the sun the more sparkles. He jumped on the roof of a near by home making his way to the western gate jumping from rooftop to rooftop finally landing in the street where the buildings stopped walking toward the gate he stopped by and alley hearing the familiar lip smacking from and intimate kiss from lovers showing how they feel..or making out..he smile remembering matsuri so he continued on his way until he heard a familiar voice "when are you going to tell him about us its been 2 mouths matsuri, you know i love you"she rustled his dark black hair as she looking into his blue eyes**"i love you too tao** but its hard he is the kazakage my mentor i just don't want to hurt him" he's heart stopped he knew that voice! _

_Sand crept up their legs before they knew it they were engaged in another one of those make out sessions. Matsuri felt it first and screamed looking up to see a dark shadow"GAARA!?" the man named tao looked wide eyed at the kazakage as the sand engulfed him"NO GAARA STOP IT I LOVE HIM DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Matsuri begged knowing that the sand coffin was the next move"how could you matsuri I LOVED YOU i wanted you to marry you have a family with you and you were with this this..." gaara's voice went from sadness to pure venom he held out his hand getting ready for blood._

_**"they should share a lovers fate to die together"** Her crying, screaming voice begging pleading for her new lover's life"PLEASE STOP GAARA HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" His hand went to the love tattoo above his eye he screamed at the top of his lungs "AHHHH!"With that gaara disappeared in the sand leaving matsuri and tao behind. Matsuri ran to tao cradling him she noticed something sparkle she reached out picking a diamond ring up with a gold band she held it up to the light on the inside it read:**marry me**. She finally remembered he wanted to tell her something important at their spot. "oh god gaara what have i done" she held tao close to her chest as tears fell from her brown eyes.  
_

_Gaara reappeared somewhere in the desert he fell to the cold sand as he cried out screaming pounding at the sand"AGHH WHY WHY AHH" he grabbed at his hair not noticing a group of nomads travling not 20 miles from his fit he was throwing. He thrashed at he sand sending it everywhere..a girl wandering away from her family can across the redhead._

_**end flashback**_

_Gaara pulled himself from his thoughts looking down at the scroll that matsuri dropped uniting the red string an unravelling the scroll quickly reading the contents. at first he could not believe what he was reading so he read it three more times just to make sure. than yelled for his siblings "KANKURO! TEMARI!"They came running through the door"HAI!" the stood at attention."We have a mission to the leaf pack your bags we leave as soon as you done go NOW" with the now more as a demand than a request._

"BAKI YOUR INCHARGE"he paced past his former sensei to his room to pack 'finally i can get away even if its really not a mission per say' opening the polished wooden door and entered his room going to his closet pulling out .

_

* * *

_

**_with team kakashi_**

Dawn had just broke its rays barely lighting heavily forest area where they had camped for a few days so sakura could heal the wounds of her former teammate, She turned her gaze to the older uchiha which made her more mad she wanted to turn him into a pile of rubble for want he has done to sasuke. Naruto came in with his usual racket but tried to be quite for once as he stood over sasuke with a small 'sigh'"its a day two hike from here back to the village sakura can we make it?"naruto asked with worried tone"with some luck yes we can make it" sakura stood over the missing ninja itachi." Don't give him to much of your chakra, sakura he may wake up an kill us" naruto now on his knees looking at her working her medical justu on him. "We will be fine he is on the brenk of death and in a coma i don't think he is going or for that matter doing anything to harm us naruto" Her green eyes scanned over to sasuke he was in the same shape as his brother.

'If we had gotten there any later they would both be dead' she sighed letting out a big breath of air 'why do we even have to keep itachi alive i mean look at what he did to sasuke' Outside of the tent kakashi was relaxing next to sai who was painting on canvas when he heard a rustle in the tree's he quickly pulled out a kunai from his pouch as four anbu ninja jumped down.

"Your late kakashi" a female voice said from behind a bear mask her long purple hair flowed down to her waist as the other stood silently. She was the only one in just full anbu uniform; a rather short man short as choji but not as fluffy with a tan hooded cloak with a lizard anbu mask, the one that stood beside him was as tall as kakashi with a gray hooded cloak and a crow anbu mask, the last man was just a tall as the previous man before him with a cat anbu mask and a dark green cloak but the hoodie did not cover his head the bowl hair cut the shiny jet black hair. "yes but we found him...and a former ninja as well" he lowered the kunai as she heard the female gasp."And who the might that be eh kakashi" noticing sakura exited the big blue tent kakashi motioned to had her enter with him as the flap of the tent closed behind them both first it was dark. She lifted her mask to see sasuke with bandages everywhere she stepped over to him"well you found him so that's good right kaka-"she turned to see the another sleeping form.

Yugao Uzuki almost jumped out of her skin automatically taking a few steps toward the figure wrapped up in blankets she stood over him going for a kunai in her side pouch"Itachi Uchiha" she hissed pulling out the dark blade_ 'I am ready and willing to end that_ _traitors life murder'_ her eyes squinted ready for blood to splash onto her pale face. "stop Yugao" kakashi put his hand over her pushing it down letting her know it was ok to drop her guard as he looked into those dark gray eye that he used to get so lost in. "he is no threat Yugao, he is nearly dead and also in a coma. I was trying to bring him back alive so sakura is trying to keep him alive so he can be interrogated by Godaime Hokage" he pulled her out of the tent but she kept looking back at the once Uchiha prodigy who killed his family in cold blood, putting down her bear mask just before they exited the tent. "That's why I am glad you and the other anbu are here what would have taken two more days to get to the village, and now it will take till nightfall give or take that is if you are all willing to help?" kakashi smirked knowing they really didn't have a choice it was only four carrying one avenger and a S-ranked missing ninja with Yugao and the other three anbu it will be eight.

Yugao did a quick nod as she turned to the other anbu"We will be escorting one dangerous avenger Sasuke Uchiha." They all perked up standing at attention not yet fully understanding the next thing to come out of their captain"And the bingo book dangerous missing ninja Itachi Uchiha!" All of the anbu gasped at the news of the famous itachi who could never be caught or even be taken down by the copy ninja kakashi.

"we are to get the prisoners and team kakashi back to Konoha before day break tomorrow, cat you will carry itachi and be in the middle of the group" she looked though the holes in the bear mask at the copy ninja "kakashi will carry sasuke an be at the front of the group, crow and lizard will be right in front of kakashi to scout head for traps or anything out of the ordinary, everyone in team kakashi but sakura you back cat up if itachi even moves a muscle at all sakura and you will have to put him back out understood; also sakura will be right in front of cat but behind kakashi just in case sasuke needs medical attention" Yugao turned around to see a Blonde haired boy standing face to face pointing his index finger at her "who put you in charge lady? Kakashi is leader of the mission" Yugao smirked at the statement"first off we are elite anbu and you are not even a jounin I might add further more; kakashi asked us for help so that tells me that he needs time to rest which would make me the **leader of this shindig is that understood naruto?!**" her voice mockingly adding in more commander's voice at the end. Naruto knew he was defeated she was right it took them almost a mouth to find sasuke they had numerous battles with his team hawk and other ninja over that time of tracking the avenger._ 'it took us so long to find you..i..just want to be there for you when we get back home…sasuke' _staring at the tent with a big sigh "ALRIGHT LETS GO HOME" naruto jumped throwing his fist into the air. Sakura standing beside sai smiled at her teammate _'naruto' _she and sai nodded "mm hmm lets go home guys" sakura said with a cheery voice_._

Everything was ready in a matter of minutes is looked as if no one had touched this patch of forest everything was as it was when they first arrived. Kakashi summoned Pakkun who appeared out a cloud of white smoke "hmm...long time no see kakashi and to what do i owe the pleasure of your audience?"as pakkun scratched behind is ear "enough with the formality's pakkun i need you to go head and tell lady hokage that we have guests that need her special attention...stress the s-ranked guest part will you please"pakkun turned to leave "all so thank you be safe pakkun" pakkun jumped up into the trees with one last shout "i expect to be pampered when we get home!"as he raced through the trees.

From what seemed like only a few minutes was more like 4 hours of running and jumping through tree's. Kakashi held sasuke on his back piggy back lizard and crow were right in front of him followed by sakura and cat with itachi on his back with sai and naruto right on their tail; and at the rear bear yugao. They quickly jumped up in the tree's above them; jumping from branch to branch heading home picking up the pace when they saw the outer wall of the village. "WERE ALMOST HOME EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled trying to keep up the rest of the gang _'just a few more hours and will be home'_ sakura perked up ask she continued running.

* * *

well i hope you guys like it read and review plz


End file.
